The Grand Canyon
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: L'histoire du Grand Canyon, construit par un ange lors de sa première visite sur Terre. Et qui aurait cru que ce même édifice construit par une main céleste serait le rêve des frères Winchester?


**Bonjour! Un OS sur le grand Canyon, parlant d'un ange de la saison 9, vous devinerez sans peine de qui je parle (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La forme humaine regardait avec curiosité le paysage qui l'entourait. Ses ailes se découvrirent doucement derrière son dos, battant de manière joyeuse avant de retomber. C'était un signe de bonheur chez les anges, et Hael, du haut de ses quelques millions d'années, était l'ange la plus heureuse ce jour. Elle avait atterri dans un liquide étrange et transparent, ses ailes s'y retrouvant collées et trempant légèrement dans l'eau, certaines plumes s'y blottissant. C'était tellement agréable, et étrange à la fois. Ce liquide était chaud, ce n'était pas le sang visqueux des Léviathans, ou ce que les anges buvaient habituellement. Curieuse et courageuse, Hael osa descendre une main en direction de l'eau. C'était...doux, tiède, ça ne blessait même pas sa peau fragile.

Un léger sourire parcourut son visage, alors que l'ange de la gentillesse et de la gaieté prenait un peu d'eau entre ses mains pour la goûter. Avait-ce du goût ? Etait-ce dangereux ? Hael goûta du bout des lèvres le liquide dévoilé, et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette saveur nouvelle. Ca fondait dans sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas besoin de mâchouiller !

Hael, après avoir goûté un peu plus à cette merveilleuse création, se rendit compte de quelque chose. Sa tenue. Très légère tenue. Son petit voyage avait dû être chaotique. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri. C'était une course avec sa famille, quelques anges femelles qui s'amusaient à faire une compétition. Elle s'était jointe à elles, et sans doute avait-elle dû heurter quelque chose, mais elle s'en fichait, levant son regard bleu profond vers le monde. C'était bien un monde, un magnifique monde qu'elle se devait d'explorer. Prenant appui sur ses ailes, l'ange se releva et aperçut quelques feuilles par là. Ni une ni deux, les feuillages furent transformés en deux habits plus décents, ne permettant plus de voir ses attributs. Ses pieds la menèrent rapidement hors de l'eau, car au bout d'un moment à y tremper, ils devenaient presque gelés, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose !

Ses petits pas légers suivirent l'herbe bien verte. Quelle harmonie de couleurs ! Et pourtant, là bas, il y avait de la terre...une terre toute marron. Et une forme gigantesque allongée sur le sol ! Hael, piquée par sa curiosité, s'avança courageusement vers l'endroit, prenant garde d'être discrète. De là, la forme ne bougeait pas, et puis elle n'était pas si grande...tous les anges la dépassaient, de toute manière, cette forme là !

Intriguée par ce manque de mouvement, la jeune ange osa se diriger davantage vers la chose. La créature, vraisemblablement.

-Mortel ? articula l'ange, peu sûre d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'adresser à ces créatures vivant sur ce globule magnifique et varié en espèces. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon langage, ou alors les bons mots qu'elle devait employer, cela, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la créature allongée ne répondit pas, l'inquiétant. La voyait-on ? Les créatures peuplant la création de Dieu voyaient-elles les anges ?

Les questions l'assaillant finir par la faire paniquer. D'appréhension, ses petites plumes déjà très colorées et humides par l'action de l'eau se hérissèrent, donnant à ses ailes une toute nouvelle apparence. Inquiète et timide, Hael posa une main sur ce qu'elle devina être la poitrine de l'animal, car c'en était bien un. Une sorte de...gros machin au long cou et aux couleurs orangées. Un...dinosaure, appelait-on cela au Paradis, car il n'y avait pas vraiment de nom définitif pour la première création hors céleste du Seigneur. Etrangement, elle ne sentait pas cette poitrine se soulever, et se concentra. Récemment, elle avait appris qu'elle pouvait sonder les âmes avec ses dons célestes. Ce jour-ci, elle allait essayer. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant au plus haut point pour se connecter à l'animal sans nom, Hael frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose. En fait, non, elle ne sentait absolument rien. Comme si...ce n'était qu'une carcasse qui se tenait devant elle. Juste un cadavre. Mais...où était passé l'âme de la créature ? Aucune âme ne pouvait se cacher d'un ange, alors...peut-être avait-elle mal exécuté ses cours ?

-Créature, vis-tu ? demanda-t-elle naïvement, ses petites ailes battant nerveusement derrière son dos découvert.

Mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Rien du tout, juste...des yeux vides la regardant, des yeux non fermés. Hael se sentit étrangement. Elle ne pouvait décrire ses sentiments, car il semblait qu'elle en avait en cet instant même. Peut-être souffrait-elle de tristesse ? Ou alors de nostalgie ? Par respect pour la grande bête orangée, elle se hissa près d'elle et ferma ses grandes paupières, ou ce qui y ressemblaient, puis revint à sa place, s'asseyant en tailleur et baissant la tête. Sa toute première découverte sur Terre, la première découverte vivante devant elle...elle n'était pas vivante, elle était morte. Quelle triste constatation. De peine, l'ange renifla et porta son regard sur la zone. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer la mort du beau dinosaure ?

Ses mains se posèrent distraitement sur le sol, empoignant une poignée de terre qu'elle laissa repartir sur la surface faite d'un étrange sable marron. Et là, juste là, de l'eau apparut. Une goutte d'eau qui s'étala sur le sol. Une toute petite goutte d'eau. Hael se demanda d'où venait cette goutte, et toucha ses yeux, quelque chose la démangeant. Oh, l'eau venait de là ! Elle haussa un sourcil avant de prendre une mine songeuse. Elle, l'ange de la gentillesse, pleurait. Mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose avec sa larme ! N'était-elle donc pas une architecte au Paradis ?! C'était bien elle qui avait construit les fenêtres géantes dans les bureaux des archanges ! Et dans ceux de leurs prochains apprentis lorsque le projet de Dieu serait enfin complété. Oui, un léger sourire accompagna les pensées de l'ange aux cheveux noirs. Elle pouvait construire un tombeau pour son ami temporaire dont elle ignorait tout.

Un de ses doigts tremblants vint se nicher au dessus de la tâche sombre de sa larme, et de là, à partir d'une larme de peine d'un ange, et de la terre créée par Dieu, Hael construisit une magnifique tombe pour l'énorme dinosaure. Un canyon au dessus de lui pour que son âme puisse le contempler. Un grand canyon.

La jeune ange contempla avec un grand sourire son œuvre. Et quelques milliards d'années plus tard, un autre ange, un ange qui avait causé sa chute, lui fit se rappeler de ce moment de découverte. Elle sut alors que son grand canyon était célèbre, et qu'il était toujours tel qu'elle l'avait façonné. Elle avait laissé une trace de son passage sur Terre par sa simple larme et sa curiosité de la vie sur ce globule.

Son œuvre, son tableau, sa vie...c'était le Grand Canyon des Etats-Unis qui arborait encore les traces de ses petits pieds de jeune être céleste.

* * *

**Reviewer ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, messieurs dames^^**

**Bonne fin de journée!**


End file.
